L'enfant que je n'ai jamais eu
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Et si Karaï n'était pas la fille de Shredder le Destructeur? Et si avant d'être une Kunoichi forte et sans cœur elle avait eu la possibilité d'être mère? Mais que suite à une menace de la part de l'homme qu'elle aime, elle a dut commettre l'irréparable, brisant son cœur de jeune femme? (Mélange entre le film de 2014 et les dessins animés de 2003!)


L'enfant que je n'ai jamais eu

Source: Tortues Ninjas (2014)

Genre: Family

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Tortues Ninjas et la chanson ne sont pas à moi, sauf le petit personnage!

Résumé: Et si Karaï n'était pas la fille de Shredder le Destructeur? Et si avant d'être une Kunoichi forte et sans cœur elle avait eu la possibilité d'être mère? Mais que suite à une menace de la part de l'homme qu'elle aime, elle a dut commettre l'irréparable, brisant son cœur de jeune femme? (Mélange entre le film de 2014 et les dessins animés de 2003!)

Chapitre unique

POV Karaï

 _Tu me présentes comme étant ta fille. Pourquoi ce lien de paternité? Pourquoi caches-tu la vérité? Malgré ma curiosité, je me tais. Je connais tes colères et ce que je risque de recevoir si je pose mes questions._

 _En jetant un coup d'œil aux Ninjas devant nous, je distingue de la surprise dans leurs regards. Je n'ai que 25 ans, tu en as 45. Quoi de plus normal pour me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas?_

 _As-tu oublié notre rencontre, 13 ans plus tôt? Moi, je n'ai rien oublié. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ce jour spécial où tu m'arrachas à ces gens censés être mes parents? Je n'étais pas heureuse, j'ai longuement pensé que je trouverais et gouterai le bonheur à tes côtés. J'avais tort. Terriblement tort. Et pourtant…_

 _Je t'ai aimé ce jour-là, mais j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce sentiment qui faisait battre mon cœur._

 _Te souviens-tu de cette unique nuit où tu es venu partager mon lit? Ma raison me hurle que non, qu'en tant que Shredder, tu ne partage rien avec personne. Mon cœur a envie de crier 'Oui', mais je ne l'écoute pas. A quoi l'écouter si c'est pour souffrir?_

 _Cette unique nuit qui a changé ma vie a été le résultat d'une grossesse. J'étais heureuse. Oui, moi, Karaï, j'étais heureuse à l'idée d'être mère. J'avais 20 ans._

 _Mais tu as brisé ce rêve, cet unique rêve, en me rappelant que je devais rester opérationnelle en toutes circonstances. Je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai compris ton ordre muet : « Débarrasse-toi de cette chose. Immédiatement. »_

 _Je te savais sans cœur, sans regrets, mais cet ordre m'a brisé, mais la véritable douleur a été de tuer mon bébé. Ce bébé innocent, qui n'avait commis aucuns crimes._

 _Mais j'ai obéi. Comme toujours. Après tout ne suis-je pas ta fille aux yeux de tous? J'ai masqué ma souffrance, comme je t'ai caché le revers de la médaille de mon crime: Mes cheveux blancs._

 _Après tout, c'est si facile de cacher ce genre de détails avec une bonne teinture._

 _Mais 2 questions demeurent non résolues. Si j'avais su te désobéir, si j'avais écouté mon cœur, que serait devenue ma vie? Aurai-je su me défendre, non,_ _NOUS_ _défendre face à la colère du redoutable Shredder le Destructeur?_

 _Mille fois, j'ai imaginé à qui le fruit de notre unique nuit de passion aurait pu ressembler. Mais mille fois, je me réveillais en entendant sa voix m'accuser de l'avoir tuer, d'être cruelle, d'avoir été lâche._

 _Lâche, je le suis. Et je resterai lâche toute ma vie. Combien de fois Léonardo m'avait-il proposé de quitter le Clan des Foots pour vivre ma vie **.**_

 _Trop de fois. Mais à chaque fois, j'ai refusé. Prétendant mourir que d'écouter un mutant._

 _Je sais que mes mots l'ont blessé, je sais reconnaître une douleur silencieuse quand j'en vois une._

 _Des quatre tortues Léo était celui qui arrivait à me tenir tête. Jamais, je ne le dirais, mais j'appréciais nos combats. Ces moments où mille fois, j'ai voulu lui dire ce que mon cœur cachait, mais mille fois, je me suis tue **.**_

 _Si la vie avait été différente, serai-je devenue amie avec lui et ses frères? Mais rêver est inutile, on ne peut changer sa vie. Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'avec des 'Si' on pourrait changer le monde?_

 _Je suis égoïste, j'en ai conscience. Après tout, c'est moi qui aie suivi Oroku après qu'il ait tué mes parents._

 _Fille du Démon. C'est ainsi que j'étais appelé, je n'avais pas de nom, je n'étais pas encore Karaï._

 _Mon vrai nom? Amaterasu. J'avais tué ma mère en venant au monde et je recevais le nom d'une Déesse? Mais pas n'importe quelle Déesse, celle du Soleil._

 _C'était risible et les gens autour de moi (mon père en premier) ne se cachaient pas pour me faire mal._

 _Les blessures physiques étaient douloureuses, mais celles qui m'ont fait pleurer étaient les souffrances morales._

 _Lorsque j'ai rencontré Tang Shen, j'ai fais semblant de la haïr._

 _Tang Shen était la femme représentant tous les attraits positifs d'une mère aimante et tendre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'intéressais à elle._

 _Oui, je reconnais que c'est une belle femme et une grande Kunoichi. Elle était la fiancée de ton ancien rival, Hamato Yoshi, et alors?_

 _Était-il possible que le Grand Shredder soit amoureux d'une femme telle que Tang Shen? Laissez-moi rire!_

 _Oroku est incapable d'aimer. Sauf la sensation de victoire lorsqu'il écrasait les fils de Mme Zhi. Cependant, il ignore un détail sur moi._

 _Mon désir de mourir. Et de l'emporter avec moi en Enfer, même si c'est prendre de gros risques, je n'ai pas peur._

 _S'il existe une justice dans les cieux, j'espère que mon enfant est heureux après de ma mère._

 _Ma mère. Si elle avait survécut à son accouchement, m'aurait-elle aimé comme Tang Shen qui aime tendre ses fils?_

 _Je ne connaitrais jamais la réponse_

 _Mais cela ne m'importe peu. Aujourd'hui est le jour de ma mort, je le sens._

 _Avec Hun et quelques Dragons Pourpres j'ai kidnappé Lena Silver qui se révèle être la petite amie de Léonardo, mais aussi la Sirène de New-York._

 _Je menace Tang Shen et ses enfants de faire sauter le bateau en leur présentant la bombe que je tiens en main. telle a été ma surprise en me battant contre la Sirène de New-York._

 _Le bateau explose, mais ce n'est pas ma bombe qui a explosé. Le souffle de déflagration est puissant puis les eaux se ferment sur moi **.**_

 _Je ne me débats pas._

 _A quoi bon? Puisque je vais mourir. Je n'aurai pas réalisé mon souhait. Qu'importe? Autant accorder la victoire à Léonardo et à sa famille._

 _Léonardo, je te souhaite longue vie. J'ai été heureuse de te connaître et même si pour toi, je reste une ennemie, sache que j'aurais voulu que les choses changent. J'aurais adoré devenir ton amie, une amie précieuse à tes yeux comme cette fille…Nil? O'Nel?_

 _Qu'importe son nom, je meurs libre. Si le ciel me fait l'honneur d'entrer au Paradis, j'espère pouvoir voir le visage de mon bébé…_

 _Adieu, Léo, a…_

Ainsi s'est éteint Amaterasu connue sous le nom de Karaï Saki et pour avoir été une Kunoichi sans cœur et sans sentiments que la famille Zhi avait connu sans savoir qu'elle était une femme torturée et qui avait eu le malheur d'avoir voulu connaître le bonheur d'être mère…

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie de vous être arrêté pour lire cette petite fic où j'ai pris la liberté de parler de Karaï! J'espère que l'histoire vous a fait plaisir parce que moi, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car donner une humanité à Karaï m'horrifiait, mais poussée par le défi que je m'étais lancée, je m'y suis attachée! En vous souhaitant une agréable journée/soirée! Encore merci et n'oubliez pas les rewiens!***


End file.
